Didn't see that coming
by angelsofdark
Summary: I'm not dead. 47 shots won't keep me down for long. But now I have bigger problems. such as getting out of Bayville and finding Wanda. Rated T for languge
**I'm posting another story-**

 **Adrian: Shouldn't you be updating one that you already posted. (Maybe mine)**

 **Me: Well, at least you're in the right fandom this time. AND IT IS NOT JUST YOUR STORY! I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE!**

 **Adrian: *Backs away from creepy author, again* Geez, sorry crazy.**

 **Me: Call me crazy one more time and I** _ **will**_ **kill you. I prefer to be called a psychopath.**

 **Adrian: *Runs away to his story***

 **I am sorry if the characters are OOC. Also, I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

Pietro POV

I'm dead. I have to be. In Sokovia I was shot too many times to still be alive. But it hurts. I hurt everywhere.

Does being dead hurt?

Was I supposed to feel pain?

Am I in Hell?

Wanda. Was she OK? If I am dead, how is she coping?

The kid. What had happened with him? Did Clint get him out OK? I saved some fu**ing kid that I didn't know, and asked for nothing in return. Damn, things have changed. It had been just three years ago when me and the other boys in the brotherhood were causing disasters to get credit on the news.

I miss Bayville. Sorta. There are some things I can do without, like Scott. I hated him. Not as much as Lance did. But I still hated him.

 **-eeeeeeeeeeeeep Beep Beep Beep** What the fu** is making that noise? It's gonna drive me crazy. I gotta shut it off. I hate beeping noises.

" **He's not dead" "How is that possible? He was dead a few minutes ago."**

Not dead. I'm not dead? How? I need get find Wanda. Where is she?

" **His fingers are twitching. That's a good thing." "I hope that he wakes up soon. I'd like to know he is."**

I stop my efforts to escape. Who are these people? I know they are not S.H.I.E.L.D. Is it HYDRA? I really hope not. I gotta see, but I can't get my eyes open. I gotta get out.

" **He's hyperventilating. Should I give him a sedative?" "Yes. He needs to calm down, and get some rest."**

I hear clattering noises, and I feel someone gently grab my arm. I feel the pinch of a needle and then nothing at all.

A little while later, I wake up. My eyes open to an average hospital room. I take a sigh of relief. This isn't HYDRA, I know exactly what those look like. The door swings open, and I brace myself. I don't care if this isn't HYDRA, because normal people can be just as bad as agents.

A young woman with fiery red hair and an old man in a wheelchair come in. My breath catches in my throat, I know who they are, and where I am. It takes all my willpower not to react to them. "Hello young man, I'm glad you're finally awake. We weren't sure if you would survive in condition. My name is Charles Xavier, and this is Jean Gray. What is your name?"

It takes all my willpower not to say 'I know' to Charles. I don't know if I should tell them who I am. It would be interesting to see Jean's reaction. But at the same time, I didn't want them to know.

"Please tell us. We can't keep calling you 'young man.'" I really don't want to, but I take a breath, "My name is Pietro." "And your last name?" Jean asks writing something on her clipboard. I roll my eyes. "Why would I tell you that?" Jean looks at me in a way that clearly says 'Really? You're being obnoxious now? Really?' I let out a sigh of defeat. I don't want to, I do anyway.

"Maximoff." The effect is immediate. Jean drops her clipboard and her hands fly to her mouth. I think she let's out a little squeak, but I can't tell. "How are you still alive? You've been missing for three years. You haven't told anyone, not even Lance, where you were going. Where were you? I would like an explanation." Charles stops Jean from continuing when I open my mouth.

"You sounded like you were worried about me. Do you care about my well being?" I'm glad when it comes out sarcastically. She bends down to pick up her clipboard and I assume she rolled her eyes when I couldn't see her.

She turns to leave and something crosses my mind. "Jean," she turns, "Let me tell people." She rolls her eyes and heads out of the room. I feel a sharp pinch, and I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

Scott POV

Something seems off with Jean. She seems tense. I try to stop her to talk but she pushes past me. Did something happen to the patient? I run after her, "Jean, are you OK? Did something happen in the hospital ward?" She turns to face me. "I can't talk about it. The patient is fine," She adds quickly, noticing my worried look, "He doesn't want me to tell anyone." Now I'm curious. "You can tell me. I won't say a word to anyone. You can trust me." She smiles and sighs. "OK. Come to my room and I'll tell you.

The walk to Jean's room was quiet. We were both waiting for the other to speak first.

In her room I sit on her bed, and gesture for her to join me. "What's this about? What did the patient say that he didn't want you to share?" She sighs, "I'm only telling you this because I need to tell someone and I trust you not to tell anyone else. Today he woke up, and he told us who he was. Scott, he's Maximoff."

I didn't expect that. "Did you find out where he was?" Jean shakes her head. "He didn't want to say. I'll ask him later." I look at my watch. "It's about time for dinner. Let's go." We get up and head to dinner.

Pietro POV

I wake up and I'm really bored. I am ready to get the hell out of here. I look over and see Charles looking over some medical report. "Can I leave? I need to get back to Wanda and let her know I'm OK." Charles shakes his head. "You need to rest. When you are better you can leave. You are more than welcome to call her. Also, dinner is in 30 minutes. I would like you to be there if you are hungry. I nod, and he leaves me alone.

I see clothes set out for me. I stumble out of bed and put them on. It hurts to move. I head back to the bed and sit down. I'm hungry. I don't want to move. But I'm hungry.

My hunger wins out, and I slowly stand up. As I walk to the dining room, I nearly collapse in pain. I am regretting my decision to leave the bed.

I manage to make it to the dining room, where I collapse in the nearest chair. The only people in there right now are Kurt, Jean, and Scott. Kurt, who was reading something looks up when I sit down.

"Who are you? I'm Kurt." I didn't really want to answer his question. "I'll tell you after dinner. I don't want to talk about it right now." He nods and goes back to his book.

After dinner I start to head back to the hospital ward, but Kurt stops me. "I thought we were going to talk. I have somewhere a bit more private." I sigh, knowing that there is no way out of this. "OK. Where are we going?" He points to a room down the hall, "The library. Not many people go there after dinner this time of year. Most people go to the pool to swim, or back to their rooms to do homework. Come on." He starts to head down the hall and I, of course, follow after him.

Lance POV

My day has been really bad. I got my ass kicked by Daniels in training, and then Kitty won't leave me alone. She thinks that I have feelings for her! I don't, I never liked her like that.

I need to be alone for awhile. I decide to head to the library, because no one was going to be there. At least, I hope not.

Evan POV

I wish today was over. I am tired and sore from training with Lance today. I barely managed to hold him off, and I won on accident. Something did seem off today though, almost like he was distracted. I think he's heading to the library. I need to talk to him about it.

Pietro POV

When we get to the library there are two other people there. It takes me a second to realize that they are Lance and Evan. When the hell did Lance join the X-men? It looks like the two of them are arguing about turns to me, "I didn't think they would be in here. Would you like to go somewhere else?" I shake my head. If I am going to tell Kurt, I might as well tell those two idiots as well. "I want to talk to talk to them to." He heads over to the two of them and starts talking to them. I feel kinda lightheaded and nauseous, and I sit down on the couch. Kurt comes back over with Evan and Lance. "Are you OK? You look like you're going to be sick." The waves of nausea pass and I look up at him. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all

I give them all a small smile. "Do any of you recognize me? I haven't been gone that long. Really, none of you? I expected this much from Red, but you guys? I am truly disappointed. I recognised you the second I walked in. Do you want a hint? Actually, you don't get one." By the end of my one-sided conversation, my accent is making it hard to understand what I am saying. Evan looks at me, disbelief clearly on his face. "There we go. Daniels got it. You seem confused though. Might I ask why? I am who you think I am." He looked at me, and I could tell he still wasn't sure if he believes me. I laugh at his confusion. "I am really disappointed in you. You still are doubting who I am. And Lance, you still haven't figured it out? I'm hurt." I wait for Lance to get it.

It takes a while. I mean all of 5 minutes, but, still it takes him that long to figure it out.

When he does his reaction is hilarious, until he hits me in the face. It would have been easy to dodge, if I wasn't in so much pain.

"WHERE THE FU** WERE YOU?" The room shakes, due to the fact that he was extremely pissed. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT LET ME KNOW THAT YOU WERE ALIVE?" Some of the books start falling of the shelves and I know I have to calm him down. "I'm sorry for leaving, but the situation was complicated. Wanda and I only intended to be gone a week. Instead we were tricked into being used as experiments for the organization HYDRA. Does that name ring a bell?" Lance still looked pissed but, I knew it wasn't aimed at me. Lance turns to the wall l, and I notice his hands clenching and unclenching slowly.

When he turns back to me his face is calm. "Did they do this to you?" He gestures to my scars from where I was shot. I shake my head. "No, they screwed with my mutation, used some crystal things. This is where I was shot." Kurt, who I forgot was there, piped up, "Why were you shot?" I look over at him and smile. "I was being the hero. I got shot 47 times, because I tried to save some kid. Look, we can talk in the morning, I'm getting tired."

Lance helps me up from the couch, and is helping me get back to my bed. "What happened to Wanda?" I look over at him. "She's fine." We walk in silence for awhile, before Lance speaks up. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you." I smile. "I missed you too."

About halfway to my room, my legs give out. Some of the partly healed scars had reopened and are making walking nearly impossible. "Woah," Lance manages to catch me before I hit the floor. "You OK?" "I'm fine, just leave me here," I manage to say sarcastically. Lance picks me up bridal style and shakes his head. "I'm taking you to my room. It's right down the hall." The pain gets to be too much and I blackout.

 **This turned out differently than my original idea. Although that seems to be a pattern with me. I hope you liked it. Goodbye popcorns.**


End file.
